glee_no_realfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hate On Me
Hate on Me (en español Ódiame), es una canción presentada en el episodio Throwdown, cantada por algunos miembros de New Directions. También es interpretada por Marissa Von Bleicken en el episodio Tenacity de The Glee Project. Además, esta canción está incluida en el álbum Glee: The Music, Volume 1 y en el videojuego Glee Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1. La versión original pertenece a Jill Scott. Contexto de la Canción Estaban nerviosos antes de comenzar a cantarla pero luego la disfrutaron. Fue cantada por los chicos que eligió Sue luego de separar a los estudiantes que representaban a las minorías para hacerlos sentirse incómodos. El solo de la canción lo tuvo Mercedes Jones, con coros de Artie, Kurt, Santana, Mike, Matt y Tina. Sue pensó que esta canción expresaría la frustración de los chicos por tener al Sr. Schuester a cargo de ellos. Se ve a Will espiándolos durante esta canción. The Glee Project En el episodio Tenacity, la participante Marissa Von Bleicken queda por primera vez entre los tres peores de la semana y debe cantar esta canción, que es la misma con la que audicionó para ingresar al reality show en cuestión. Marissa canta esta canción frente a Ryan Murphy, quien le elogia su voz y su apariencia, pero le critica que se mueve demasiado por el escenario. Marissa finalmente es eliminada del concurso en este episodio. Letra If I could give you the world On a silver platter Would it even matter? You’d still be mad at me If I could find in all this A dozen roses Which I would give to you You’d still be miserable In reality, I’m gonna be who I be And I don’t feel no faults For all the lies that you bought You can try as you may Break me down but I say That it ain’t up to you Gone and do what you do Hate on me, hater Now or later ‘Coz I’m gonna do me You’ll be mad, baby Go ‘head and hate Go ‘head and hate on me, hate on ‘Coz I’m not afraid of it What I got I paid for You can hate on me Ooh, if I gave you peaches Out of my own garden And I made you a peach pie Would you slap me high What if I gave you diamonds Out of my own womb Would you feel the love in that, Or ask “why not the moon”? If I gave you sanity For the whole of humanity, Had all the solutions For the pain and pollution No matter where I live, Despite the things I give, You’ll always be this way So go ‘head and…. You cannot hate on me ‘Cuz my mind is free Feel my destiny So shall it be Recepción de la Crítica Raymond Flandez de The Wall Street Journal no se impresionó con el cover de "Hate on Me", escribiendo que "no hubo química". Al repasar las interpretaciones musicales de la serie hasta el momento el 21 de Octubre de 2009, Denise Martin del Los Angeles Times ubicó a "Hate On Me" como la cuarta mejor interpretación hasta el momento, escribiendo: "Amber Riley me encantó. Amo la voz entrenada en Broadway de Lea Michele, pero cada tanto me gusta escuchar una voz de Diva, si, Diva con D mayúcula."